Alex Courtenay
"It's important to remember our morals, they're what keep us human, or partially human. I'd expect you of all people to know that, Lucius." - To Lucius Darrow, in the Ares Cabin. Basics *Son of Zeus *Seventeen years old *Heir to one of the largest fortunes in the US. *Portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe Background Origin and Mortal Life Alex grew up as a privileged child. His mother was more than wealthy enough to provide him with everything he wanted. He went to private school for most of his life, but grew tired of being cut off from most of the world. Alex convinced his mother to send him to public school.He started going to Goode High School in freshman year, quickly rising through the social ladder. He joined and became the captain of the lacrosse team in his junior year, and also played soccer for the school team. Because of his mother's position in politics and international business, Alex has a second apartment, in downtown Manhattan, which he uses as an escape from the press. His apartment is in the same building as Percy Jackson and his parents. 'Entering the World of Demigods' On one of his stays in his dowtown apartment, Alex came in contact with a demigod. As he was heading home, Alex found Lucius Darrow, son of Mars breaking into Percy Jackson's apartment. While the two were in the apartment, Nicholas Lobo, a son of Hades and his hell-hound Diablo, interupted Alex and Lucius. Soon a short fight broke out between the three, aftter which, Nick used a trick of the Mist to temporarily erase Alex's memory. Later, after he remembered the events that occured, Alex came in contact with Lucius again, this time on the streets of New York. After a short talk, they were interupted by Nick, again. Then the trio was attacked by a pack of hell-hounds. After dispatching them, Nick shadow-travelled Alex and Lucius to camp. After arriving at camp, Alex was almost immediately claimed by his father, Zeus, who sent a hologram of an eagle made purely of electricity to appear over Alex's head. His friends then proceeded to explain everything about being a demigod to Alex, who quickly became accustomed to life at camp. Alex quickly made friends with a number of campers, namely his school friend Jacin Leigh, Ryan Osborne, son of Ares, Nicole Foster, daughter of Aphrodite, and Savannah del Rosario, daughter of Apollo and Alex's to-be girlfriend. He throws beach parties with Nicole and Ryan, as well as participates in many activities around camp with his friends. The Demigod Games Alex entered The Demigod Games, as a way to see how far he had come during his time at camp. Alex beat Gary Hound, in the first round of the tournament, only to end up fighting the tournament's favored contestant Ryan Osborne and losing. In the lower brackes he fought and won against Leo Valdez and Chris Beas, and moving on to the next match against his brother, Benjamin Smith. Alex lost for the second during this match, disqualifying him from the tournament. Alex scored a total of 27 points and attaining numerous achievements. Alex is participating in the Readiness Exam, in order to legally be able to leave camp. Quest to the Underworld After Lucius and Ryan both have visions of their loved ones in the Underworld, Alex and Nick accompany them in the search of a demigod who has the power to get them into the closed Realm of Hades. They make a base in Alex's Manhattan pent house, where they see a television broadcast of a young man in full Greek armor battling the Earth. The group make their way to help out the young hero, who turns out to be th one they were looking for, Jacob 'Dutch' Epperson. After defeating the Earth, and returning to camp with Dutch, they set off again, this time to Indianapolis. While in the city, Alex has a quarrel with Lucius about his leadership and leaves the group. While flying away from Indianapolis, Alex loses control of his emotions and powers, creating a large vortex, which eventually downs both him and his pegasus. He is later found by his half sister, Thalia Grace, lieutenant to Artemis. She carries him to safety and stays with him until he gains conciousness. She then gives Alex a few special black drachma, made by Hades for Artemis and her Hunters to enter the Underworld. After she leaves, Alex sends an Iris message to Ryan, calling him to his location at the foot of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. After Ryan arrives and Alex explains what happened to him, the two set off to the Underworld, bribing the ferryman Charon with the black drachma. Soon they are let off, and begin their search for Ryan's mother, who supposedly died in his place. Soon, they come across a large monster, who attacks them on sight. Alex and Ryan battle the monster, but their weapons prove useless, so they come up with another plan. Ryan lures the monster to the edge of a cliff, where Alex proceeds to blast it with a large bolt of lightning. The bolt breaks apart and a small portion of it hits Ryan, knocking him off the cliff along with the monster. Alex quickly flies off the cliff, onto the bank of a river. Ryan emrges after a few moments, and makes his way to the shore, however it appear that the river he fell into was the river of forgetfulness, the River Lethe. Ryan seems to only remember why they are on the quest, and agrees to allow Alex to continue accompanying him, so that he may help, although Alex's intentions are to look after him. Ryan also has a revised goal, which is to trade his life with Hades, in order to bring his mother back to life. They continue on until they arrive at Hades castle, where they rejoin with Lucius and Dutch, and an unconcious Carolina. After Alex explains the situation to them, Lucius hand Carolina over to Dutch, with the request that he get her out of the Underworld, while he would help Alex convince Hades to not listen to Ryan. Helping Ben Voyage to Camp Jupiter Personality Alex is very sarcastic. He tends to joke around alot and generally gets along with most people. Because of his lineage, he has a problem with authority, feeling especially uncomfortable if he isn't the one in charge, though he is willing to step down if he feels someone is capable of doing a better job than he is. He is quite out-going, and willing to open up about a lot of things, and trusts people easily. He cares deeply for all of his friends and for Camp Half-Blood, which is why making the desision to go on the voyage to Camp Jupiter is hard for him. Alex has feelings for Savannah del Rosario, that are stronger than than any he has had for any girlfriend he has ever had. He has been described as charming, and sometimes uses it to his advantage. He is also quite cunning and is good at thinking on his feet. Alex tends to find diplomatic solutions to problems in order to avoid conflict. Appearance Alex had distinctive grey eyes, that look like a thunder storm is happening in them. He has black hair and fair skin and tends to have a brooding look on his face. He stands at 6' 1'', and has a slim muscular build due to his lacrosse and soccer training. Alex is described a very hansome, and was voted "Best Smile" in the Goode High School yearbook. '' '' Magical Items Alex wields dual celestial bronze swords in battle. When not in use, they disguise themselves as an eagle and lightning pendant each on Alex's neckace. Abilities Alex has all the typical abilities of a demigod, such as above average strength, speed and agility, as well as the ability to read and understand ancient Greek. Alex is an excellent fighter with his dual swords, to the point where he can develop his own style, using his Greek training as a foundation. Being a son of Zeus, Alex also has contol over most things in his domain. Alex has the ability to manipulate lightning and electricity, able to either shoot arcs of lightning of tase opponents on touch. He also has the ability to control wind currents to allow him to fly. Alex has some control over atmospheric conditions, as seen when he loses control of his powers and creates a large storm around himself and his pegasus. Relationships Love Interests Savannah del Rosario Alex met Savannah in the woods, where they helped Nick dispatched a few monsters. They got along well right off the bat, and after Alex eventually took her flying to watch the sun set. They hung out again at the Arena where Alex distracted Savannah from he training. Later Alex took Savannah out on a date in New York. He used his connections to set up a dinner on a broadway show. Savannah was Alex's date to the Demigod Prom, though their night didn't go as planned, due to Cabin Eleven's huge prank. Alex cares for Savannah very much, by far more than he has in any relationship he has had before. While with her, he tries his best to show he a good time, and make her laugh. He also enjoys doing extravagant things for her, which may be due to his being a son of Zeus. One of Alex's favorite things about Savannah is how much she blushes, so he often tries to make her laugh. Siblings *Jason Grace - A Roman son of Jupiter, Jason is the former praetor of Camp Jupiter. *Thalia Grace - Daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters. *Benjamin Smith - A disowned child of Zeus. *Jack Copperfield - A Roman child of Jupiter, Jack met Alex under false pretenses at Camp Jupiter. Friends Lucius Darrow Lucius was the first demigod that Alex ever met, and one of the people who introduced his to the world, and for that Alex is grateful to him. Alex considers Lucius a good friend, and is willing to do alot to help him. During the quest for Carolina, they had an altercation over Lucius' leadership, causing Alex to leave the group. Later they met up in the Underworld, Alex basically forgot about their fight, and was just happy that his friend was relatively okay, and had gotten Carolina safely. Ryan Osborne Alex met Ryan training in the Arena at Camp Half-Blood. Ryan showed Alex some moves to use against long distance weapons, and the two later became friends. They hung out numerous times after that, frequently having beach parties with Nicole Foster, and football in the fields. The two have become great friends, Alex was even willing to go to the Underworld, to help Ryan find his mother. Alex feels responsible for Ryan falling into the River Lethe, and has been keeping a close watch on him since then. He tries to help Ryan remember the past, and is somewhat uncomfortable around his new personality. Nicholas Lobo Nick and Alex met in Percy Jackson's apartment, intervining in Alex and Lucius' fight. He showed up again when Alex was found by Lucius on the streets of New York, where they joined forces to fend off a few hell hounds, then Nick shadow travelled them to camp. Alex and Nick's relationship somewhat parallels their father's relationship. While Alex considers Nick a friend and an ally, the two often are often in conflict over what decision to make. Erin Peake Alex met Erin, a daughter of Posiedon in the arena, where he and Ryan Osborne helped her learn how to use her dual swords. He became like her mentor, and the two train together on a cliff above the Long Island Sound. They seem to parallel Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ashoka Tano, from the Clone Wars cartoon. Though, hopefully without all the near death experiences. Nicole Foster Paige Summers Jacin Leigh Dutch Epperson Dennis Ward Trivia References Category:Original Characters Category:Children of Zeus/Jupiter Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Residents of Cabin 1 Category:(Male) People Category:People